


Shitty DR Drabbles

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five words

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a series of drabbles. IDK.

As Mukuro Ikusaba got dressed, she prepared to run into Makoto Naegi. She was going to tell him today.

Makoto couldn't wait to confess his love to Mukuro. It was going to be today, one way or another.

Mukuro got out her room. Makoto got out of his.

They ran into each other, just as Makoto planned it.

“Sorry, Ikusaba-san…” He said. “It’s alright.” She said.

“Ikusaba-san…” Makoto began, “I’m in love with you!”

Mukuro pointed to Sayaka, and she said five words that shattered Makoto’s heart:

“I’m sorry, but I’m taken.”

Makoto can’t sleep for a week after that.


	2. Impossible Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki plays the Impossible game

Chiaki Nanami was playing the Impossible Game in her room.

She hated it. She kept dying, and could never beat it.

Chiaki had seen it before during a Rage Quit video, and she decided to have a go.

Now, she was feeling Michael’s pain as her death count sky rocketed.

It was only twenty minutes, but her death count was twice as high as it was when she had started five minutes ago.

It took twenty seven days, and fourteen hours, but at long last…

Her computer crashed.

“FUCKING FUCK FUCKIDY FUCK!” Chiaki roared, throwing her computer across the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU SPELL MICHEL'S NAME!?


End file.
